Spoiled or Perhaps Just Loved
by ElasticMonk41
Summary: After season 7 in my imagination. Oliver is out of prison. Felicity had given birth right after he got out of prison. Felicity works for Smoak industries. Oliver is a stay at home dad by day and the Green Arrow by night. Don't worry he's used to no sleep. This is a one shot but if you like it tell me and I'll expand on the Queen-Smoak-Clayton household


**After season 7 in my imagination. Oliver is out of prison. Felicity had given birth right after he got out of prison. Felicity works for Smoak industries. Oliver is a stay at home dad by day and the Green Arrow by night. Don't worry he's used to no sleep.  
I do not own Arrow or the characters expect the one I invented. **

…

Felicity was due home from Smoak Industries anytime, Oliver thought looking at the clock that read five thirty-six. William was dutifully doing his homework in his room and Oliver was busy trying to make a masterpiece for a one year old.

"Okay, Bee," Oliver murmured picking up a spoonful of food from her plate. She was grinning at him with her four teeth or creepy baby chompers as Felicity put it. Bee munched on the food Oliver had given her for a few seconds before raising a thumb up at him. "Yes!" Oliver pumped his fists into the air. William came out of his room.

"What exciting news did Feliss come home with now?" he asked walking into the kitchen not looking up from his phone. Oliver frowned; Bee giggled and reached for her big brother. William didn't notice until she chucked bits of carrots at him.

"Beatrice!" Oliver scolded. William simply wiped the carrots away from his shirt. He walked over and got Bee out of her highchair.

"You could have asked, Bee," he grumbled walked around the kitchen to the fridge with her on his hip. She quickly cuddled into his shoulder.

"She should be punished," Oliver whispered. Bee flashed him her baby blues and pouted her pink little lips at him. Oliver was on the fence, then Bee wrapped one of her little fingers around a blonde curl at the top of her head and started to twirl it. Oliver cracked. "She finally liked my dinner," Oliver said with a grin to his son. William arched a brow at him, similar to what Felicity would do, Oliver thought. When did William have time to… Oliver let it go. They spent plenty of time together.

"I'm home!" Felicity called out from the front door. She dropped her keys and purse and kicked off her heels leaving them lying on the ground. Bee's hands raised again. Oliver took her.

"No!" Bee shouted. Oliver kept her in a raised position and flew her to Felicity.

"Wait, bib, Oliver. Bib. I'm not ruining this blouse, can't. It was too expensive and…" Oliver cut off her rant by quickly tossing Bee's bib into the kitchen. Bee grinned big at her momma when Felicity settled her on her hip and kissed her forehead. "Has Daddy and William spoiled you all day?" Felicity asked in a teasing voice while tickling Bee's belly. Bee laughed and threw her head back. Felicity didn't think twice and sat on the couch with her daughter. Felicity sang her favorite pop song of recent and bumped Bee on her knees. Bee giggled and held on top Felicity for dear life.

"And she thinks we spoil her," William murmured to his Dad before he shoved some leftovers from yesterday's takeout curtsey of Oliver being on a mission and Felicity needing to cook into his mouth.

"Hey, save room for dinner. I'm making chicken parmesan." William stopped chewing for a moment. He raised a finger and continued before swallowing.

"Today's supposed to be leftover day, what's the occasion?" William narrowed his eyes. Oliver raised his brow and blinked at his son.

"I'm making up for last night. Now come on. Let's toss Bee around." William's eyes twinkled.

Felicity saw them coming around the corner and shoved the throw pillows onto the ground in front of the couch. William followed her by tossing a few blankets in a pile. Oliver had crouched down behind the couch and was right behind Felicity intending to scare Bee. William pointed behind his back when Felicity asked him where Oliver was with a look. She smiled and lifted Bee up a little. Felicity bumped her knees up and down. Then with a blink Oliver's head was next to hers and Bee was screeching. The three older Queens laughed. Oliver leaned in to press a kiss to Felicity's lips.

"Ready?" Oliver asked climbing over the back of the couch. He laid on the ground in the of the couch, William joining him. Felicity lifted Bee.

"Beedy!" Bee responded. She laughed manically when Felicity placed her on Oliver's raised feet. Oliver grabbed hold of Bee's hands and bent his knees a few times.

"One," Oliver goaded. Bee stopped laughing and started at her daddy. "Two." Oliver bent his knees. "Three!"

He pushed Bee off his feet and twirled her by her hands until she landed on the couch. She bounced twice giggling like a crazy girl. Felicity wrapped around her little girl and pressed several kissed to Bee's cheeks and curls. Felicity lifted Bee again and rested her on William's feet. William grabbed her hands and repeated what Oliver did. They went around and around until Bee's laughter started lessen.

William snatched her up before Felicity or Oliver could and carried her on his shoulders toward the bathroom. Felicity and Oliver took a moment to catch their breath and murmur hellos amongst a few kisses. "Now, I'm not sure we want _all_ the bubble bath soap, Bee," William said loudly. Oliver and Felicity were on their feet and in the bathroom quickly. Oliver took over bath time as Felicity helped William finish up his math homework.

"Come on, Bee," Oliver said pointing to the door. "Out. We're going to go see Mommy and William." Bee hid in her towel, which was dragging along the floor behind her. "Don't make me come get you," Oliver warned. Bee squealed and ran smacking her feet on the floor to the shower. "Beatrice," Oliver warned again. Bee shut the shower door and grinned at him. Oliver chuckled. "Now you're trapped, Bee." Bee shook her head and sat down. "No. Don't sit down." Oliver opened the shower door. "Come on. Out. We're going to see Mommy."

"No seep!" Bee shouted. Oliver sighed. Always with this one. He picked her up and she started to bawl and fight against him. By the time Oliver got to her bedroom where Felicity was waiting with pajamas and a book to read, Bee was sobbing quietly.

"Beebee, you've got to go to sleep, sweetie," Felicity murmured as she took her from Oliver. Bee shook her head.

Oliver went down to see what William was doing. They were thirty minutes into playing a chess game when Felicity called for them. They sighed and went to see what Bee wanted. Bee had a bottle of warm milk in her mouth. Her eyes were drooping but she was waving her legs in the air. Felicity handed them the book and sat down in the rocking chair. William sat down next to the crib and looked at the book. He started on the first page. Oliver waited. William finished the book and Bee grunted at them her eyes popping open.

"Dad, say something to her. A story or something." Oliver frowned. Oliver started a story about a boy who loved superheroes and ended it with the boy finding out his parents were the heroes. William smiled proudly. Oliver wrapped him in a hug once he found Bee's eyes closed, her legs limp, and her bottle beside her head. The Queen boys turned around and paused. Felicity was curled in the rocking chair fast asleep, glasses crooked on her face. William took her glasses and Oliver carried her to their bedroom. A dinner of leftovers and a game of chess later, Oliver watched William walk to bed. Oliver cleaned up around the house and thought about going out for the night. Then he thought of his wife's freezing toes and thought better. He was silent across the house. He got ready for bed and climbed in without of noise loud enough to wake his wife. He wrapped an arm around her and she sighed and quickly shoved her toes between his calves. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, heater," Felicity grumbled. Oliver chuckled.

"Love you too, iceberg."

…


End file.
